


I Hope You're Free

by shiningdragonair



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningdragonair/pseuds/shiningdragonair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Makoto tried saving Rei from drowning in the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope You're Free

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short, I know, but I just needed to get this idea out >_>

“Nagisa-kun! Stop it!” Rei spat between giggles.

“Rei-chan’s ticklish!”

“St-Stop!” 

Rei grabbed Nagisa’s hands, lacing fingers, and pulled him down. They were panting and sweating. 

“You’re heart’s, pounding!”

“Of course it is. You-You’ve caused my body to experience excessive st-stimulation,” Rei gasped. “So naturally my body would – ”

Nagisa planted a kiss on his boyfriend. Rei felt himself turning red. 

“N-Nagisa-kun!”

“Rei-chan likes it when I kiss him.”

“W-Well, yeah, but – ”

Nagisa ran his hands along the waistband of Rei’s track pants and slipped them into his underwear, palming his growing hard-on. 

“And I know Rei-chan likes it when I touch him here.”

“Nagisa…”

His lips found their way along Rei’s jawline and down his neck. Their phones buzzed on the bedside table. Rei reached for his, but Nagisa protested. 

“Leave it,” Nagisa whispered.

“It might be Haruka-sempai.” 

Nagisa pushed himself off Rei and sat up. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot. It’s the anniversary, right?”

“Yeah.”

The playful atmosphere in the room dissipated as a somber one took its place. The two checked their phones.

“Ready to go?” 

“Yeah,” Nagisa agreed, leaving the bedroom.

Rei sighed, tears welling up in his eyes. “Nagisa-kun…”

***

Haru walked down the road leading to the beach. He passed an alleyway and a white stray cat started to follow him. He stopped walking and knelt down, putting his hand on the kitten’s head. The cat nuzzled into Haru’s hand. He felt a twinge in his chest as he scooped up Makoto’s little friend and carried him along. 

Reaching the beach, he saw Rin standing at the shoreline.

“Haru.”

“Yeah?”

“Who’s that?”

“He never had a name. At least Makoto never told me.”

Rin took the cat from Haru and looked directly into its eyes. 

“Green. Just like his.”

When he looked up, Haru was walking away. 

“Hey. Hey! Where’re you going?”

“I’m going home.”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t do this.”

“Why not?”

“I just can’t.”

“Haru, he was your best friend – ”

“He is my best friend, Rin. He is. It’s been a year but it still feels like he’s right here.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. He’s your best friend. But you have to deal with it. You just said it. It’s been a year. You’re going to have to move on.”

“That’s easy for you to say…”

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you left us, Rin. Because of you, we needed to train someone new. Because of you, we went out to that island and,” tears started running down his face, “and Makoto drowned.”

Rin grabbed Haru’s arm and pulled him close.

“I’ve told you a million times, Haru, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

He threw his arms around Haru and hugged him tight. The two sobbed into each other’s shoulders.

“Why’d you have to leave?” Haru whispered.

“I wanted to become the best…and it cost me the only thing I’ve ever wanted.”

Haru pressed his forehead against Rin’s. 

“Rin,” he breathed, “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too,” he choked. “All of you.”

“Rin-chan! Haru-chan!” Nagisa called out from the road. He, Rei, and Gou walked toward them as the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon. Nagisa clutched onto Rei’s arm as Gou carried a filled duffel bag. 

“Rin-san. Hello, Haruka-sempai.”

“Hey, Rei,” Haru said, turning to the ocean. 

“Are you guys doing okay?” Gou asked, resting her hand on her brother’s shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Rin sighed. 

“You guys ready to do this?” Nagisa asked, opening the bag. He pulled out five lanterns and candles. Rei took out the matches and struck one. Nighttime enveloped the beach as the sun disappeared and the warm glow of the lanterns illuminated each of their faces. Haru’s typically stoic demeanor was softened with emotional eyes. Rin took his hand and squeezed it, inadvertently making him blush. 

“Come on,” Haru said, wading out into the sea. 

“Good thing the water’s calm tonight,” Nagisa commented.

“Yeah,” Rei and Gou said simultaneously. 

The five stood silent for a few moments, lanterns in hand, looking out into the darkness. 

“I miss him so much,” Nagisa wavered, as tears began to streak down his face. 

“We miss him, too,” Rei whispered, gripping his hand. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. I owe him my life," he sobbed, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Makoto,” Haru began, “every day I miss you. We miss you. I know that – that you’re in a better place, I hope, but we, um, we brought these lanterns so that you’ll find your way home. I-I hope that now you’re completely free.”

The five rested their lanterns on the water and blew them out to sea.

**Author's Note:**

> This made me sad to write .__.


End file.
